


honesty is like a kiss on the lips

by milfjuno



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Begging, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Trans Peter Nureyev, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, it just goes right in, not juno or peters praise kink just mine, there is like literally 0 lead in to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfjuno/pseuds/milfjuno
Summary: Nureyev puts his fingers into Juno’s curls, tugging just lightly as he strokes through them. “Look at you,” he says, quietly. “So pretty.”And he is. Gorgeous, from this angle – the tangle of salt-and-pepper hair on his chest, his soft tits and the surgery scars underneath, his chubby tummy with its six-inch scar from Vespa’s knife, a thick line of hair from just under his bellybutton down to where his knees are up and hand is between them, fingers slick with his own wetness, touching himself.Nureyev wonders how often Juno did this and thought about him, over the time they were apart – in a quiet room, whining into the bedsheets and coming with Nureyev’s name on his lips – and the thought races up his spine like cold fire.“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Nureyev requests. “Are you fantasising?”
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206





	honesty is like a kiss on the lips

**Author's Note:**

> juno & peter are both AFAB in this fic. they use masculine-coded language for their genitals. uhh i don't really think any specific cws apply? comment if i've missed smth. 
> 
> this fic once again sponsored by amythyst-art,, even tho it took me a hundred years 2 finish writing it

Juno’s fingers rub at his dick, moving in tight little circles against it. His head shifts back on the bed as he moans quietly, his eyes closed and one hand reaching back up towards Peter’s thigh.

Nureyev puts his fingers into Juno’s curls, tugging just lightly as he strokes through them. “Look at you,” he says, quietly. “So pretty.”

And he is. Gorgeous, from this angle – the tangle of salt-and-pepper hair on his chest, his soft tits and the surgery scars underneath, his chubby tummy with its six-inch scar from Vespa’s knife, a thick line of hair from just under his bellybutton down to where his knees are up and hand is between them, fingers slick with his own wetness, touching himself.

Nureyev wonders how often Juno did this and thought about him, over the time they were apart – in a quiet room, whining into the bedsheets and coming with Nureyev’s name on his lips – and the thought races up his spine like cold fire.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Nureyev requests. “Are you fantasising?”

Juno half-smiles, and leans his head back in Nureyev’s lap to look up at him, “This _is_ one of my biggest fantasies, Nureyev. Kinda hard to think of anything else except for the fact that you’re watching me.”

Nureyev grins back, “I couldn’t take my eyes away if I tried.” He strokes down the side of Juno’s face and looks over his body again, before trailing back up to his eye, still staring up at him.

“How about we swap,” Juno asks, voice low, and with his free hand he reaches up to cup the side of Nureyev’s face, “C’mon, baby. Tell me what you want to do to me right now.”

Nureyev sighs out. He looks over Juno again.

“I want…” he starts quietly, and tries to force the low thrum of indiscriminate _wanting_ coursing through him into coherent thought.

“I want to be in you,” he says, because he does. “I want you to feel good, Juno. I want to hold you down while I drive into you. I want to fuck you until you’ve come again, and again, as many times as you can take, and I want you begging for more even when I stop.”

He glances down at Juno to find his eye has gone somewhat glossy. His lips are parted and his Adam’s apple bobs in his pretty throat. When they make eye contact, Juno smiles shakily. “Fuck,” he says.

And if that isn’t encouragement…

“I want my mouth on your tits,” he continues. “I want you on my fingers at the same time, and I want you squirming and writhing and crying out until your voice goes hoarse. I want to lick you, eat you out slowly, until you cry.”

Juno’s knees waver closer to each other, and he moans quietly. “Yeah?” he asks, “What if I just want to touch you?”

“Mmm,” Nureyev closes his eyes and then opens them again, slowly, “Well. I wouldn’t say no.”

“Would you be good for me?” Juno asks. He traces Nureyev’s jaw with a finger, “You’d be a good boy, wouldn’t you, while I fingered you? Enjoying yourself for me, just the way you know I like.”

It’s this game they play – trading fantasies. Varied positions, powers, kinks and fetishes. Seeing who will snap first, which one of their shared desires will be too much for the other not to act out then and there. Peter has to say, he hadn’t quite expected he’d enjoy it as much as he does.

“You could lick me,” Juno says quietly, “And maybe if you’re good, I’ll suck you off back. Have you on my face while you eat me out.”

His knees are getting closer together. At the end of his sentence, his voice hitches. His fingers rub a little more urgently at his dick.

“You’re close,” Nureyev says.

“Nice deduction,” Juno says back, and then his hips buck a little and he moans quietly.

Heat flares at the bottom of Nureyev’s stomach, “How about this for a fantasy?” he asks, pitching his voice low, “Take yourself to the edge for me, Juno, and then stop.”

Juno groans again, and Nureyev’s not entirely convinced Juno might have the self control. Every line in his body is tensed for the oncoming orgasm, and his fingers are making slick sounds against his cock. It’s no matter, he doesn’t mind making Juno come again. But then Juno groans lowly in his throat, more a sound of frustration than pleasure, and his hips jerk up and he pulls his hand away from them.

“Good girl,” Nureyev purrs. “Handsome thing. Do you want me?”

Juno only breathes heavily for a moment, and Nureyev can’t bear to pull his eyes away from Juno’s dick as Juno comes down from the brink. He wants to taste Juno against his tongue.

“Head up,” Nureyev’s voice has gone rough, but Juno just groans and lifts his head so that Nureyev can slip out from underneath him. In a second, he flips himself so that he’s over Juno, and he leans down to kiss him.

Juno’s lips part right away, and Nureyev slides his tongue where it belongs the second he has the chance. Juno groans softly and his hips hitch up against Nureyev’s thigh, his arms roaming over his back before coming up so that his hand – the clean one, Nureyev hopes – can tangle in his hair.

“Yes,” Juno pants between kisses. He kisses him again and then breaks, “Of course I want you. I want you so badly, Nureyev, _fuck_.” Another kiss, “I want your mouth on me. I want your fingers. I want you fucking me until I can’t take it, I want everything you talked about.”

Nureyev probably couldn’t be more turned on if he tried. His hips are grinding down against Juno’s leg through his boxers – it’s almost instinct; he’s taken over with the uncontrollable desire to have pleasure, to fuck himself against any part of Juno until he comes. Juno moans, the hand in his hair travelling down to push encouragingly on his ass, but even with the way it sends hot fire up his stomach, Nureyev wants more than this.

He lifts himself off of Juno. He can barely hold himself together enough to take his time. A minute or two ago, he’d wanted to trail his way down Juno’s body with his mouth, but now his mind is clouded. He closes his lips around one of Juno’s nipples and at the same time slides his hand down to touch Juno’s dick.

“Ah,” Juno cries gently, arches and whines, “Ohmygod, please.”

Nureyev tongues the metal pierced through Juno’s nipple and then moves to the other one, sucking and licking as he rubs at Juno’s dick.

“Nureyev,” Juno breathes, squirming underneath him, _“Nureyev._ Nureyev… Please, please…”

Nureyev takes his mouth off of Juno’s nipple, “What do you want?”

“Fuck me,” Juno says back without hesitation. “I wanna come on your cock, please.”

Nureyev presses one hard kiss to Juno’s lips, and leans up on his hands and knees over Juno. Juno whimpers, and his fingers immediately slide down his belly to touch himself.

Nureyev hops off the bed to get his strap, the one he knows Juno likes the best. He wants to make sure Juno gets fucked just the way he wants it. Then he comes back to stand at the end of the bed between Juno’s legs.

Juno’s legs spread, and Nureyev puts one hand down to hold his hip, and looks at him. His dick is hard, flushed and twitching. He’s so wet there’s a damp patch on the sheets just under him, and just the sight of him makes Nureyev’s own dick ache in response.

But: “Hold on,” Juno mutters, when Nureyev moves closer. Nureyev stills immediately, looking up at Juno with a raised eyebrow. Juno’s throat bobs, “I just… wanna look at you a moment.”

That earns him a quirk of the lips. Nureyev strokes his hands along Juno’s thighs, “Like what you see?”

Juno grins, “You kidding me? Look at you, Nureyev.” His eyes rake up and down Peter’s form, and he can’t quite help a soft shiver.

“You’re sexy as hell,” Juno props himself up on his elbows, “You have any idea how often I get myself off just thinking about you like this? Standing in front of me, about to fuck me. You get this look in your eyes… fuck, just thinking about it gets me wet. Like I’m something you want to steal.”

“Juno,” Peter growls out. He leans forward, and his strap bumps against Juno’s pelvis. They both shiver.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Juno breathes, “I can’t stand not having you in me anymore.”

They shift so that Nureyev can get on his knees on the bed. He reaches down and wraps his hand around his strap. But he doesn’t line himself up right away. Instead, he presses against Juno’s dick, rutting against him.

Juno arches back with a high-pitched whine. He only starts making noises like this when he’s desperate for it, and a second later he writhes and says, “Nureyev, please, please, please, I want your cock. Want it so bad, want you so bad—fuck!”

He shouts the last word as Nureyev presses the head of his cock against Juno’s entrance. He grabs onto Juno’s hips, and hisses as he begins to ease himself inside.

He gets halfway in before Juno arches again and says, all in one word, “Hold o—oh my _fucking God slow down, I’m gonna come.”_

Nureyev stills, and Juno stays arched, every part of him tense, for a long moment before he begins to ease back down onto the bed. “Feels so good,” he moans, “ _Fuck_ , I love your cock.”

“Mm,” Nureyev runs his hands over Juno’s chest, and then leans down to press kisses into the soft curls of hair there. He slides forward, and groans as the strap grinds back against him. “Good girl. Lovely. So wet and easy for me.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Juno responds, “Fuck me. Make me come, Nureyev, just _please.”_

Nureyev makes a mental note to be sure to fuck Juno every single time they get the rare chance to be alone on the ship. Not that Juno is quiet at the best of times, but when Nureyev slides his strap out and back in again, Juno all but shouts.

Nureyev grunts at the bursts of pleasure unfolding in his stomach as he fucks Juno, shifting Juno’s legs and hips so that he’s driving down into him, and Juno throws his head back.

“Fuck! Yes, yes, _shit,_ I—” Juno gasps and his eye rolls back, “Uh-huh, right th—h—”

Juno spasms. His mouth falls wide open, but the only sound that leaves him is a gentle, choked gasp. His legs squeeze around Nureyev’s waist, his body squeezes around Nureyev’s strap, and he writhes against the sheets as he comes.

“Fuck,” he gasps, “Oh my fucking god, it’s so good, I’m—” he cuts himself off as he spasms again, and then groans softly and relaxes back down.

Nureyev leans forward to press kisses to the side of his face. He can feel himself leaking down his thighs, and the slightest movements against his dick have him shivering and making tiny sounds. He thinks to himself, through the haze of arousal, that he hopes no heists for the next several years will rely on him honey-potting – he’s ruined for sex, as far as he’s concerned.

“Juno,” he breathes into Juno’s shoulder. He goes to ask him what he wants, if he’d like him to pull out, but all that comes out again is another, “ _Juno_.”

He shifts, and Juno hisses softly, and then arches into him and says, “Keep going.”

His voice is hoarse. Nureyev feels an inner part of him go hot and weak, “I can—”

“Keep going,” Juno says again, “I want you to come from fucking me.”

Nureyev breathes in, and then moves his hips.

Juno hisses again, and before Nureyev can say anything, he breathes out, “Like that, c’mon baby, I need you to come.”

Peter is helpless against words like that. He draws his hips back, and then slides them home. It feels good, and he does it again, and again, until he’s fucking Juno hard. Above the sounds of Juno’s oversensitive whines is the low thrum of his own arousal, and he grunts and lets himself lose himself in the heat and slide of Juno’s body, slick and hot and perfect.

After a while, Juno’s noises start to start up again, and he begins to fist his fingers into the sheets. “Fu-ck,” he groans, “Harder. Nureyev, come on, I know you can go harder.”

Nureyev braces himself with a hand on Juno’s chest, and presses him down into the mattress as he fucks him. Juno whines, “Yes, yeah, better, come on, Nureyev.”

“Juno,” Nureyev pants. He can feel himself getting closer, heat and pressure building up inside him as he fucks Juno down. The sounds of their bodies hitting against each other is only just quieter then Juno’s moaning. Nureyev shifts his hips.

“Fuck!” Juno shouts again, “Honey, there, right there, don’t fucking stop.”

Nureyev groans. His thrusts are getting more erratic, pressing in more insistently to Juno’s body and grinding, trying to tip himself over the edge. “Fuck,” he breathes, “Juno.”

“Yes,” Juno gasps, “Nureyev, that’s it. Want you to come for me, baby, c’mon.”

Nureyev’s hips snap forward and the elbow holding himself above Juno gives way. He collapses into Juno’s shoulder, white-hot pleasure racing up his spine until it hits his brain and explodes outwards through his body. He moans, feels his own insides contract and body tremble. His dick twitches, and when he comes back to himself all he can hear is Juno breathing, heavy and close to gentle moans every time Nureyev moves.

Nureyev leans up, and presses his mouth hard to Juno’s, kissing him for all he’s worth. Then he breaks away, and slides down.

Juno twitches and moans when Nureyev’s strap slides out of his body. When Nureyev glances down he can see that thin lines of Juno’s slick coats it, connecting it to his body for a moment before breaking.

Nureyev doesn’t pause to take it off, or spare a thought to the sheets and the mess that dragging the strap across them will create. He doesn’t think at all until he’s half hanging off the bed and his tongue is licking Juno’s dick.

Juno gasps. Nureyev spreads his legs, licks down to Juno’s entrance and slides his tongue into him, then back up to close his lips around Juno’s dick and suck.

His mouth and chin are already wet – there’s no time for discretion. He wants Juno to come hard, and come fast, and that’s the only thing on his mind.

Only thing on Juno’s mind, too, by the way his hand comes down to fist in Peter’s hair and push him forward, encouraging him. “Your mouth is so good,” he praises. “Fuck, Nureyev, I love it when you eat me out. That fucking tongue,” he groans, the end of his sentence raising in pitch.

Nureyev slides his hands up Juno’s stomach, then down to his hips, holding him there as he flicks Juno’s dick with his tongue, licks as much as he can.

Juno makes a sharp moan, crying out, and his thighs try to squeeze shut against Nureyev’s head. Nureyev holds his legs open, keeps his mouth on him through the orgasm and then just a little bit more, until Juno is relaxed and squirming with the overstimulation. Then he finally lets go. He presses a sticky kiss to Juno’s inner thigh, and then pulls away completely.

For a moment they just both breathe. Nureyev wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, gets out of his harness, and decides he better use the bathroom to wash his strap before the rest of the crew gets back.

…But that can wait. Juno makes grabby hands at him from the bed, and Nureyev crawls up to lie on him.

Juno rolls them over, pressing Nureyev back into the sheets and kissing him. His hand runs up and down Nureyev’s side, and then squeezes once.

He breaks away. “That was good.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Juno laughs softly, and leans in to kiss him again. He gets like this – clingy, romantic in the aftermath.

For a lot of his life, Nureyev didn’t stick around for _the aftermath_ of his one-night stands, and times where he had to he was usually preoccupied with figuring out how he was going to thieve from the person whose arms he laid in in the sheets.

It sounds odd, but it’s almost become his favourite part of sex. Having Juno hold him. The gentle intimacy of lying naked with him and talking in soft, satisfied voices.

“You okay?” Juno pulls him out of his train of thought. He presses his lips to Nureyev’s cheek and kisses him.

“Yes,” Nureyev turns his head into him and kisses him gently. “Just thinking about how much I love you.”

Juno’s face freezes for a moment. Then the corner of his eyes crinkle and he smiles softly. He pulls Nureyev into another kiss, and then another, and one more after that. Three short kisses. _I love you._

“You think you could spare a half hour nap with me before you shower?” he asks, and Nureyev sighs.

“Oh, if you insist,” he says, and snuggles into Juno’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Honesty is like a kiss on the lips  
> Come closer and I'll tell you exactly how it is  
> Now I'm barely breathing, I'm moving ahead  
> But if I see you smile, it's gonna knock me dead
> 
> \-- direct address by lucy dacus


End file.
